Saga 1 Episode 47: Sticky Situations..
grimmjow__for_tehryu_by_skrhdid.png 200ace86cb3a17d825db6a27dad8ed74.jpg ' This happned before EP 43' Normal Day 1:34:24 PM Jericho Serizawa: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rsSsY2AhEFs ) Playing loudly inside his RX7 was one of Jackie's favorite tracks quickly turning on the turnpike Jackie would began to nod his head to the song. It's been two days since his last job he had done for Connor and he had to say it was a big one having thousands of men shoot at you and the bad part of it was Jackie powers been going off the radar for the last couple of days it was a bad month for old Jackie boy. His head turned to his phone as it started beeping keeping his eyes on the road he picked up his phone and answered. " Jackie here.. How can I help you.. " : Jackie it's Lucy.. I just recivced my payment for taking care of little Creed here but I hope you havent gotten yourself in too much trouble this was a lot for just a couple of days.: " You worry yourself too much I just got a raise at the factory so I paid you in advanced because I may be going away for the week.." : Alright.. Jackie well Creed is asleep I will call you when I need you.." Click Tossing his phone to the side Jackie saw this Wacdonaldns he pulled into the drive way parked his car and stepped out. Jackie was wearing his normal outfit with an grey hood covering his face, as he began to make his way inside. As he walked inside Jackie would look around as he noticed some of The Kenrock Clan members sitting across from him he kept his head hidden Jackie didn't want any beef today seeing the clan was the rival of the Shinpaku federation they had an on sight kind of beef if you know what I mean. Just thinking about kind of reminded Jackie of his past rivals Kin, Eden, Connor and Kodi. Man he had came a long way he said to himself as he walked up to the line awaiting for his turn to order his famous double stacker cheese burger with large fries. john_cena_mcdonalds_by_tynick98-d7vf03g.jpg тнε яαυηcнү тσяαвααsυ: Hentai would of sat in her porn shop... Ted her father sat there with an angered look on his face.. seeing his daughter.. exploiting herself.. The white haired female.. ripped her top off with her bare breasts bouncing.. the men.. that stood around.. screamed.. nosebleeding everywhere.. being 18 she was already giving the men boners an such... she stood up while Ted picked up a broom an whacked there boners an shoo'd them out.."Oh Daddy ! So overprotective!" The large muscled man sighed while he started to speak.."Hentai.. you know how I am.. I didn't even want you working here.. and.. ever since you met that girl-" Gritting her teeth... she rememebered her and judas.. she had a still a bad bruised gash on her mouth.. which angered her..- FLASH BACK - Judas would soon step her right foot forth... while the two thugs ran at the two teens.. The blonde female.. ran forth... only to have lashed out her right fist forth... only smash into the man on the right.. straight inbetween his eyes... thus.. quickly jerking her fist back... THough soon evaded,The thug soon grappled onto her wrist.. twisting the teen forcefully..She soon shut her eyes.. as her upperbody lower down.. with her legs scattered up... Judas lashed her leg bashing yet latching onto his right shoulder... "FUCK YOU SNATCH !!!" She yelled that out.. jerking her left elbow only to have bashed straight into the males head.. causing his face to smash into the concrete.. bringing him to a knock out.. Blood splattered on the floor.. seeing that she had just killed a man.. her eyes widened taking a step back falling onto her ass.. a fearful yet tearing expression.."W-What did I Just do...?" Judas sat in shock ..this was her first time.. even doing such a thing like this... Hentai blinked.. while she quickly caused her right tentacle.. to wrap upon the dead corpse before her new friend.. only to drag it straight inbetween her legs.. the monster within her soon devoured the body.. bringing the last thug.. screaming in a shock expression.. only to bring him to a flee.. The white haired female.. soon brought her tentacles back inside her.. while she fixated her self.. she ran to judas.. kneeling down.. she shook the scared blonde teen.."Hey Judas.. c'mon its fine! were even I wont tell no-one.. you won't tell no-one.. the body is gone alright..?" The blue eye'd teen sighed an nodded wiping her eyes,she stood up.."C'mon I'll walk ya home." Hentai grasped her hand.. dragging the Torabaasu child back home... while they walked down the street... The two teens soon headed toward the mansion... stopping at the gate... They noticed a Vehicle just coming up.. Judas smiled.. wanting to see her mother until... Walter soon came out with the most sadden expression.. he knelt down,clearing his throat.... placing his hand onto his Wife's childs shoulder...The blonde man started to speak.."I'm afraid.. your mother won't be coming back..." Hentai's heart dropped.. only to have heard Judas.."What do you mean.. shes off somewhere? Going somewhere...- I- " "She's dead. Your mothers Dead.. Judas.. I'm sorry..." Patting her shoulder... The teen stood there.. having a shocked expression on her face.. her blue oceanic eyes watering.. while taking a step back.."No.. No.. your lying right!? this a joke RIGHT!" She shoved Walter to the floor..only for Hentai to grasped at her right arm..only to have shoved her friend back.."No.. she can't be.. NO.. !!" "Judas your causing a scene..!" Walter didn't know how to control.. thus The white haired female.. quickly slapped her friend... roughly bringing her to shut her trap... She gritted her teeth.. touching her red cheek, only to have raised her fist smashing straight into Hentais mouth.. bringing her to step back. Staying silent.. The blonde teen.. ran off into the her home.. only to go into her room.. Kodi had made it as if it was the ocean itself... the walls were painted like a beach... her furniture was shells an shit.. the floor had sharks amongst the rug over her floor... Judas sat on her bed.. looking down to the floor.. before she knew.. something dark.. was changing in her.. slowly changing... as if anyy Torabaasu would.. due to the psychopathy running in there family... it was bound to happen... That Judas was becoming the next one of the Cursed family of sharks. Which is said.. "Every Torabaasu was the same..." With that Walter sighed stancing himself up while looking at the direction of the white haired female running off back home... he sooned looked up at Judas's room.."This childhood shit is not gonna go well.. Well fuck it... Hurry up an bring the vehicle into the underground garage area.. an just tie em up do what ya want you foul beasts.." The Rejects nodded.. doing there order while Walter retreated back into his Mansion..rather weary an tired.. from the sudden loss of his loved one..-END- Ted planted his large hand on his daughters shoulder giving her a nod to snap back to reality.."Ey don't worry why not go to that burger place.. that taste like shit" With that Ted.. would of start to use his semen mimicry.. causing his hand to become larger.. only to push his daughter out his Porn Shop.. The white haired teen pouted crossing her arms over her large breasts.. "HMPH FINE!!" With that she headed toward the Wacdonalds.. opening the door.. her eye twitched.. when some of her fans an men knowing of her porn star mother... Eye-humping the Semen haired female.. Hentai walked toward the man who was ordering... the worker soon gave him his tray.. but with that she snatched his food up..an walked in a seductive matter.."Oh.." she turned her head around speaking.. "Yeah. Thanks for buying Pops <3!" She puckered her lips.. then sat at a table.. before taking a chunk out of his burger... an demolishing his fries. The Roaring Lion: : Here's your fries Sir. : " Thanks A lot man.. I cant remember since I had one of these.. " Jackie would say to himself getting lost in his tray that he just picked up filled with food. He was so lost that he didn't notice the female who had just walked in getting all the guys attention. Jackie would then hear "Yeah. Thanks for buying Pops " Just then he would be face to face with the cream white haired girl, it caused Jackie to pause because he swore he had seen her before but he couldn't just pin where. As she would grab Jackie's tray and attempt to walk off Jackie eyes would widen as she would dare touch his tray once she had attempted to walk off Jackie would quickly grab on her forearm not to tight and not too lose either. " Where do you think you going Hot stuff? " Jackie would say looking at her curves a bit checking her out. He was about to make a comment on her taking his food but he got side tracked when he noticed a male walking inside the wacdonalds to his left and right were Kenrock goons. What is going on Jackie questioned himself but he knew he couldn't be seen he would begin to walk towards the back booth still holding on to Hentai she wasn't going anywhere no one eats his food and gets away with it he thought to himself. Sitting in the booth Jackie begun to wonder whenever things involved the Kenrock clan his blood boils since that day him and Kodi where face to face with London head goon at the time Jackie's rival Eden Creed. Just thinking so hard Jackie had forgot about Hentai who ruined his thoughts with her munching on his food. " That was $25 bucks .. Hey give me that.." Jackie would say taking some of his food as he turned his attention back at Hentai he was still just to over hear the Kenrock clan using his Enhanced Hearing by amplifying air molecule vibrations. Karen Torabaasu: Feeling the male grasped amongst her forearm... her right eye twitched when he said.." Where do you think you going Hot stuff? " Hentai puckered her lips up noticing him checking her out... she made a teasingly moan... when she turned toward him thus she then noticed his attention toward another man... she cocked an eyebrow when dragged her over.. to the booth.. sitting right beside him... she started to chow down.. while she snickered with her pervereted personality.... " That was $25 bucks .. Hey give me that.." THe semen white haired female would spreaded her thick legs apart... only to attempt to roughly grab the back of his head.. only to smother his face into her large breasts... "Ooooh Did you fall in there... its okay they'll warm you up While I eat all that fucking food..." She then pushed him off her chest.. while she noticed some men had been gazing at her physique.. Looking over to Jackie... she pushed his food tray out the way.. only to sit on the table of the booth... Hentai spreaded her legs.. only to have tentacles spurt out from her vagina...which would of startled him.. due to this teen only having a tentacle semen like monster within her... Every Gokkun has a demonic esscence But it is unknown on where they came from... she then leaned over.. hearing kids an women screaming the scene out of wacdonalds... She placed her hands on the sides of his face... along with her tentacles.. wrapping around his waist...."Your glad.. I don't want your semen right now.. you smexy twat.. Luckily i wont suck it all up right now... make you wasted.. from my lustful actions.. Men.. all of you are the same.. teehee~" with that.. The busty teen stood up from the table of Jackie.. while she pulled down her top, exposing her breasts.. turning to the right.. she squeezed her right breast.. causing some white liquids coming out of her nipple... with that..the chi formed with the liquid.. causing it to be densed like a small metal ball... the liquid squirted out ina dangerous positon.. smashing directly into employees mouth.. which would of went right through the victim.. blood splattered the food burgers fries.. you named.. Though not being taught from right or wrong... Hentai sat back down on her booth half naked.. sighing lovingly at Jackie.."So! Are you gay? Because like I noticed you stare at that nigga that came in an is still sitting there.. with his crew.. I noticed they weren't scared shitless.. just like the other pedestrians.. So!" she licke her lips sensually.. crossing her legs.. only leaning back with a calming expression on her face.. The Roaring Lion: Just as Jackie was trying to attempt to hear there conversation his thoughts where once again interrupted by Hentai as she shoved his face in her large breast. " Ack!" Jackie would began to be smothered in her breast he at first squeezed them a bit roughly trying to grab a grip once he had it and she pushed him off Jackie would glare at her, " Now he knew where he saw her before.." Just before Jackie was about to think on he was shocked with the tentacle that shot out her vagina with all this happening at once Jackie couldn't even pay attention to the Kenrock clan all he got was Kenrock was seen talking to the leader of the hosimaru about a week ago. Supposedly talking about how The Shinpaku Federation were the ones who caused the destruction of the hoshimaru's stock trade. " What!" Jackie said under his breath, trying to understand he was more surprised that they didn't leave but after what been going on lately in Kasahanina nothing seems to surprise people anymore. He heard Hentai speak but he tried to tune her out he really needed this info as the Kenrock members would stare across towards Jackie he would quickly turn back to Hentai as if he was coverstating with her the whole time. Big Mama Nessa: Hentai snickered seeing Jackie.. be smothered by her large chest... until she puckered her lips.. feeling him squeeze them ony to be shoved off of him.. The white haired female laughed hard... only to see his shocked expression when her tentacle shot out of her vagina... The perverted female.. rubbed her thick thigh.... for a brief moment.. until she noticed the man... looking at a group of peeps.. She leaned over to Jackie..."So.. you out here.. getting info.. thats not a good way to get info... Mister.. and they already know... that your spying on them..I say- Wait nvm your not a girl.!" Hentai giggled only to look into his eyes...she noticed something odd it was as if he was hiding something that angered him.."Hmmm... you have a kid don't you? I can tell.. You have my Fathers look.. something dark.. yet light at the same time.." The semen haired busty female.. stood up.. only pull up Jackie.."Follow my lead okay.." Dragging him toward the Kenrock members.. she leaned back... onto a counter.. only to moan out loud... she tugged him toward her.. causing his crotch area.. to be in the middle of hers... "E-EYAHHH~~ Not so rough.. your gonna drive me crazy..." Grinding against his crotch.. she leaned in smashing her mouth onto hers... Hentai spurted her toungue against his.. acting like a slutty teenager.. for her new ffriend to get some information.. Due to working at a Porn Shop... she had alot of "information" about flirting,fucking.. all kinds of things.. Thus her mom being a pornstar.. she hadn't cared about her publicity.. Seeing that she was also going to become a Pornstar.. as she was already following her mothers footsteps... Hentai an Jackies toungue became entwined... while she had leaned closer to him.. literally shoving her hand down his pants... to grab his crotch... Thus She hoped the young man had been listening to the Kenrocks conversation The Roaring Lion: Again getting sidetracked Jackie already knew he wasn't going to get anywhere unless he got rid of this nut, He could tell Hentai wanted him and who was he to deny? He already had enough info to call to Connor so he might as well have some fun while he had the chance to right? An smirk would form on Jackie's face as he felt Hentai's hand slide into his pants before grabbing his semi hard cock, just by feeling on Jackie's large length Hentai knew he was getting turned on by this. Now accepting her Jackie would shove Hentai back into the wacdonlads walls leaning into her kisses having his tongue explore her mouth. He could tell she also loved the attention of men and would nothing more than a nice cock rammed down her throat. This scence had caused the Kenrock memebers to leave Jackie a bit frustrated would attempt to trip Hentai on to her knee's right at the moment Jackie pants would fall allowing his large cock to slap against her lips. " See what you did.. is this what you wanted you kinky slut!" Jackie would say towards her as he began to slap his cock against her face smacking her with his large length. If she attempted to reach for his cock he would smack her with it again teasing her " Wait until daddy serves you.." Jackie would say as he remembered if she asked if he was a father Jackie would then grab her head to hold it in place and forces his dick down her throat, so far that the fat tip reached the back of her throat causing her to gagged slightly sending reverberations up along his shaft. he'll reached down with his other hand and gripped her ponytail at the base with a tight grasp,With his controlling grasp on her hair he led her slowly to take more of his cock down. He picked up the speed and intensity and drove his cock deeper into her throat. She could feel his fat cock stretching out her gullet. Now more roughly he face fucked her more she could feel his heavy balls, still wet with saliva, slapping against her chin as her nose rubbed against the smooth skin of his stomach. “Gluck, glurk, gluk!” Wet clicks and slurping sounds filled the restaurant as Hentai got the hardcore face fucking she had begged for. “It takes a real slut to choke all that down!” He put his other hand under her chin and picked up the pace yet again skull-fucking the stunning curvy blonde with utter abandon, her throat was used as the ultimate cock-holster. He lives The_dead_body_of_Izuna_Uchiha.PNG https://youtu.be/JOOmhSVwIvE?list=PLzszdmaL5LtSA1-9Ks3oABfPDUmbvbth2 ) Deep in the Ascendancy building in the med lab was Empress Serizawa surrounded by thousands of the Lost Legion with her to her right would be her lovers Uncle, Suran Serizawa he was wearing a maroon-colored cloak with a hood designed to resemble a serpent's head, with white, red, and yellow markings that resemble eye's. It has been a full 5 years since the tragedy. The Mayor of New Nexus butchered in the hands of an explosion his body Had been in pod's of the sort Floating in a regenative factor, the pod full of an pure clear liquid. The Empress and her science team, along with Suran and the help of the business with the black parade and Mayor office. He was recreated even down to the molecurlar scale! The pod had been known as the R.O.P.'s. AKa the Ressurection Organisim Pods. These Medical Machines are mainly used by PMC Organization's. The Liquid within the Pod is what really does the trick however. The substance that fills each pod is a chemical blend of unknown composition, seemingly originating from somewhere within the Earth's crust. Which can only be broken down by scientific means. The chemicals can rejuvenate the sick and the dying and even the dead if the genetic coding is correct. The downfall to this, is that it will typically kill a healthy user. In addition, it appears to act as a youth restorative sometimes, decreasing the age of a user depending how long they were in the pod. The Empress found the substance after Mikiko team had found it the days of the GMAF, the way the Empress was able to find it was seeing it was under the Hero for hire cave and after Jerichio take over the Black parade they found the vials. One of the high mangers in Son enterprise had funded their project to bring back the Mayor of new Nexus unaware of their activities. " Do you believe this can work? " Homura turned to Suran worried about the well being of Jerichio it's been five years since she saw him and seeing him now like this was too much for the empress to bare. : We've came this far, that boy is an Serizawa Death is only the beginning for him he will rise again.. He must!" // Inside Jerichio's head // ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6_IOeXordKI ) Deep in the world known as the Underworld Jerichio sat in an dark cage latched from the outside and out he was in small cage like a box an complete a void of nothing unlike when Jackie died his heart was pure enough to pass this stage but due to Jericho's choices he was left there and due to the underworld being up for grabs after his brother Jackie had defeated Anubis Jerichio was trapped. He stood in complete silence but deep within him he was speaking to the person deep within him the Obelisk Guardian. Even in hell Jerichio was plotting he knew it was only a matter of time till he escaped death just like his older brother Jackie. : Do you still seek power Jerichio? when you return what will drive you what will be your path..:Jerichio stared into the eyes of the God his smile growing " Do you really wanna know..Heh.. Well if you must know my path that I will walk I will leave nothing left but ruins and flames and everyone will kneel before the name Serizawa!" //- Back to the real world - " CLEAR!!!!" LoudSHocking The medic flipped the switched as the tank Jerichio was trapped in began to boil the water now turning into an dark purple color the ground benath them began to shake heavily as Suran who held the Book of the dead in his hand and begun to read off the light gold patterns. : Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. : Cracks began to appear on the tank as this was happening everyone but Homura and Suran. Each chant of Suran caused the cracks to spread around the whole tank until WOOSH!!!!!!!!!!!! /// Jerichio // As the tank became electrifying he begun to throw his head back it wasn't the shocks that were hurting him it was the undead from the underworld still trying to drag him back to hell, To the outside world Jerichio would be standing but in his mind he was climing up the Underworld feeling the lost souls trying to devour him as he saw that Light Jerichio would race for it and once he reached it he was back and once he woke up in his body an loud explosion would happen in the area pushing everyone back but Suran and Homura. The whole tank would shatter allowing the dark liquid to spread everywhere the lights in the base would all shut off once the Lost legion would flash some light over towards Jericho tank direction they would see their Mayor standing with his head down, behind him would be the outline of the Obelisk ( https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f9/a2/f3/f9a2f322c79cf93020ea19471ed40b9f.jpg) " JERICHIO!" The Empress would race to her love tossing her arms around him clutching him close. He was very cold and wet he gave no response as of yet seeing him rise Suran would close the book before walking towards his nephew, " How long... How long has it been.." These words muttered in Jerichio's mouth as his head had finally rose, " Five years... It's been five years.." Untitled117.jpg Category:Saga 1 Category:Sex Category:Hunting Season Ark Category:The Obelisk King Category:The Roaring Lion